Alma del Core
by Lexi Teniro
Summary: Alma del core...spirito dell'alma...[soul of my heart...spirit of my soul...] EnishixKaoru, one shot, songfic, AU [Formatting fixed up]


**Alma del Core**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Watsuki's amazing creations.

A/N: I was looking through my book of voice music, and was blasted in the face with inspiration. I'm putting in the _translation_ of the Italian lyrics, not the English version, because the Italian gets the meaning across better (but I DID fuss a bit with word-order to make it more readable). The actual Italian will be right underneath, 'cause it's so pretty. :D Hence, "Alma del core" (Antonio Caldara, 1710)

**.x.x.x.x.**

_Soul of my heart  
Spirit of my soul_

_(Alma del core  
Spirito dell'alma.)_

Enishi had known from the beginning the hopelessness of it all, and he still tried. Of course, going all the way back, to the true beginning, he hadn't known a thing. He hadn't even believed he loved her at all. She was Himura's woman.

The object of his thoughts slept on, blissfully unaware of the many emotions racing through his tormented turquoise orbs. She mumbled and turned slightly, pressing her cheek into the soft white sheets. For a moment he almost forgot of all that had happened to her, the torments he had saved her from.

_Those BASTARDS._

_Soul of my heart  
Spirit of my soul_

_(Alma del core  
Spirito dell'alma!)_

He ran a finger lightly over the bruise forming on her cheek. He traced the scratches down her neck, the torn cloth of her cheep clothes. His hand jerked back when it came in contact with a red and purple welt rising on her neck, obviously made by one of the more eager of the men.

Restlessly he paced the small apartment, both wishing and dreading her coming to.

"Kaoru…" he whispered. "How can I save you?"

_Always constant, I will adore you  
I will adore you, I will adore you,  
I will adore you, I will adore you._

_(Sempre costante t'adorerò.  
T'adorerò, t'adorerò,  
T'adorerò, t'adorerò.)_

Enishi sat heavily in a rickety chair, his head in his hands. Why did she run from him? Why must she always run?

"I want to save you…" he whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek. "I want you to be safe…why won't you allow me?"

Her eyelids fluttered open gently. "…K-Kenshin…?"

Bitterly, he looked away. "Himura isn't here. He wasn't there when you needed help, so why do you call to him now?"

Blue eyes widened in shock. "But…he didn't…?"

He stood angrily. "Himura will NEVER come! Don't you understand? He doesn't CARE enough to come! Only _I_ can save you! Give up hope of that DAMN HIMURA!"

_Soul of my heart  
Spirit of my soul_

_(Alma del core  
Spirito dell'alma.)_

She flinched back. "I won't, dammit! Now where is he? I know you know!"

Enishi slammed his hands onto the wall on either side of her shoulders, causing her to wince. "Why do YOU care?" he growled.

"Because I LOVE HIM! Don't you GET that?"

Slightly stunned, he pulled away, running fingers through his hair distractedly. "You love him?" It was a question. "You love him." A statement. "You…you LOVE him!" Enishi started laughing. "Kamiya, you don't know ANYTHING of love!"

She stared at him defiantly. "I know when I DO love!"

_Always constant, I will adore you:  
Always constant, I will adore you.  
_

_(Sempre costante t'adorerò:  
Sempre costante t'adorerò.)_

Enishi gave her a crazed grin. "Would you throw your life away for him? Do you languish, wasting away, for the merest glance of him? Would you rot in hell for eternity if he would be happy? Is THAT your love, Kamiya? Because anything less is false infatuation!"

"Quiet!" she hissed at him, jerking her head towards the door. "Do you want to be found?"

He raised an eyebrow in twisted amusement. "What are you afraid of, Kamiya? Your precious Kenshin will save you if they do. And you didn't answer a single one of my questions."

_I shall be content  
In my torment_

_(Sarò contento  
Nel mio tormento)_

"I don't owe you any answers!"

"That means no, Kamiya. And now YOU'RE the one who needs to lower your voice."

She glared at him, silent.

"So you don't REALLY love him?"

"I love Kenshin more than you could ever love ANYONE, you MONSTER!"

"How do you know, Kamiya?"

"How do YOU?" she retorted childishly.

_If those beautiful lips I am able to kiss  
If those beautiful lips  
If those beautiful lips I am able to kiss_

_(Se quel bel labbro baciar potrò,  
Se quel bel labbro  
__Se quel bel labbro baciar potrò)_

He cast his eyes around the small room uncomfortably. "I…well…"

"You're pathetic! You HYPOCRITE! You heartless bastard! You lecture ME about love, but what do YOU know?"

Enishi grabbed her shoulder roughly and yanked her harshly to him. "I know that I love YOU, Kamiya!"

Her lips were grabbed into a hungry, possessive kiss by his. His hands clutched her upper arms as he gradually pulled away and let his head drop to her shoulder; tears flowing freely down his face. Kaoru gradually got over her shock and tried to get away from him, but his grip was strong.

"Enishi…"

"I…I love you…" he choked through his tears.

_Soul of my heart,  
Spirit of my soul_

_(Alma del core,  
Spirito dell'alma)_

"…I…" she whispered.

_Always constant, I will adore you  
I will adore you, I will adore you  
I will adore you, I will adore you_

_(Sempre costante t'adorerò.  
T'adorerò, t'adorerò,  
T'adorerò, t'adorerò.)_

"THERE!" a man shouted, the feeble door breaking under his assault. "In here! Come on!"

Enishi shoved Kaoru forcefully behind him. "They won't touch you," he growled.

"Hand her over, Yukishiro!" he hissed, pulling out a black, very lethal-looking gun.

"No!" spat Enishi.

"WAIT!" Kaoru cried, stepping from behind him.

The other men who had begun coming in the door stopped and stared at her.

Kaoru looked around at them desperately. "I'll come. Just don't shoot him!"

They glanced among each other, at a loss.

_Soul of my heart  
Spirit of my soul_

_(Alma del core,  
Spirito dell'alma)_

"All right," the first finally said. "Come on then."

None too gently, the men grabbed Kaoru from Enishi's weak and pleading gaze, dragging her out the door. She looked back at him apologetically.

"Yes, I would throw away my life…" she whispered, more quietly than he could hear.

More tears carved paths down his pale cheeks as she disappeared around the door frame. A few men conversed for a moment, before one pulled out a gun and coldly shot Enishi several times in the heart.

A red haze of pain overtook him, but nothing could hurt more than knowing that even though he was dying for her, she would always belong to Himura.

But he would always belong to her.

Heart.

Spirit.

And now his life.

_Always constant, I will adore you  
Always constant, I will adore you…_

_(Sempre costante t'adorerò  
Sempre costante t'adorerò…)_

**.x.x.x.x.**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Took me ages…And I again apologize for any screw-ups in the translation—the only Italian I have is from singing the stuff…REVIEW:D


End file.
